staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 6; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Snejko (Snejko); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Bułgaria (2006) 08:15 Weterynarz Fred - Adela w akcji odc.23 (Fetch the Vet /Emergency for Adela); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:30 Domisie - Zgubiony skarb; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy&Messy - odc. 7 09:00 Teleranek - na ferie 09:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 24 (odc. 24); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994) 10:30 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc.3 - (txt str.777); serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - odc. 4/6 W towarzystwie likaonów (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 4/6 Running With Wild Dogs) - (txt str.777) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 7; teleturniej 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Porzucone dziecko; serial TVP 18:40 Przed Eurowizją - odc.9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Pomyłka, proszę się nie bać. odc.43 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Sorry Wrong Slusher); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Antonia - odc. 3/3 (Antonia. Tranen in Paradies) - (txt str.777); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) 143'; western kraj prod.USA (1962 00:25 Kinematograf; magazyn 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Matka Joanna od Aniołów 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Smak Europy - Gra zespołowa ... 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 100 Czarna owca; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 101 Śladami wielkich mistrzów; serial komediowy 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 825 Droga Marty; telenowela TVP 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 464; serial TVP 08:00 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.9 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Szymon Wydra 08:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Sonet Nr 49" 09:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.8; serial dokumentalny TVP 09:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 3 Mexico - miasto z przeszłością; cykl reportaży 09:50 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:00 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Krajobraz po Katrinie: na pomoc zwierzętom (The Big Easy - Animal Rescue) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:55 Telekamery - 10 lat 11:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Polarny smak (176) 11:25 Dlaczego nie! relacja z warszawskiej premiery 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Pollyanna (Pollyanna) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1960) 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1369 - (txt str.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 827 Separacja; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - (62); talk-show 15:50 Dlaczego nie! relacja z warszawskiej premiery 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 279 Młoda starość; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 65; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (35); talk-show 20:05 Miś 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981) 22:05 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Telekamery - 10 lat 22:40 Grzechy polskie - (2) Pycha; widowisko publicystyczne 23:25 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans 2006 (cz.2) Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Wielka Msza c-moll; koncert 00:20 Anna (Anna) 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Dania (2000) 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 24; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 12:00 Bez miejscówki 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 13:00 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Jan Obst - ostatni taki kustosz, odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Centrostal Bydgoszcz ; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Półkowniki - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bez miejscówki 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Jan Obst - ostatni taki kustosz, odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 24; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 07:55 Bajki dla Majki 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 12:00 Bez miejscówki 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 13:00 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Jan Obst - ostatni taki kustosz, odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Centrostal Bydgoszcz ; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Gramy dla was 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Aktualności sportowe 18:30 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Półkowniki - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Aktualności sportowe 22:05 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bez miejscówki 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Jan Obst - ostatni taki kustosz, odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 24; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Reportaż tygodnia 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rola 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 12:00 Bez miejscówki 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 13:00 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Jan Obst - ostatni taki kustosz, odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Centrostal Bydgoszcz ; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Burzliwe tete - a-tete 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda w regionie 18:05 Kronika tygodnia 18:10 Doza żartu 18:20 Burzliwe tete - a-tete 18:30 AZS Poznań - Lotos Gdynia 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Półkowniki - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bez miejscówki 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Jan Obst - ostatni taki kustosz, odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., odc. 390 07.10 WOLNE PASMO - czas brutto 08.00 Czarodziejki, odc. 34, serial USA, 2006 08.30 Power Rangers, odc. 307 09.00 Dotyk anioła, odc. 19, serial USA, 1995 10.00 Sheena, odc. 19, serial USA 11.00 Asterix Gal, film anim. Francja, 1967 12.25 Wszystko o psach i kotach, kom. USA, 1996 14.30 Piękna i geniusz, reality show USA odc. 3 15.30 Daleko od noszy, serial kom. 16.00 Kabareton - Trzecia Sopocka Noc kabaretowa, odc. 4 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich, serial kom. 17.15 Świat według Kiepskich, serial kom. 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 224 2006 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Jaś Fasola, odc. 3, serial kom. GB, 1990 20.00 Skazany na śmierć, odc. 1, serial USA, 2005 21.00 Skazany na śmierć, odc. 2, serial krym. USA 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.05 Gotowe na wszystko, odc. 1, serial USA, 2004 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko, odc. 2, serial USA, 2004 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Nocne randki 05.40 Tv Market 05.55 Pożegnanie TVN 06.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.20 Telesklep 08.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.15 Czarodziej Kazaam - film rodzinny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 13.05 Bandyci - western, USA 2001 15.00 Loteria Walentynkowa 15.05 Niania, serial kom., Polska 15.35 Szymon Majewski Show - pr. rozr. 16.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.00 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 17.30 Superniania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach, serial kom. 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny, live 19.25 Sport, live 19.35 Pogoda, live 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Przesyłka ekspresowa - kom., USA 1998 21.50 Detektyw Monk, serial sens., 22.50 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.25 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23.55 Wykonać wyrok - film sens., USA/Kanada 1990 01.50 Telesklep 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.30 Nic straconego - pr. rozr. TV 4 05.55 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 06.15 KINOmaniak, mag. 06.40 VIP, pr. rozr. 07.05 Pokemon, serial anim. 07.55 Kasa na bank, pr. interaktywny 08.55 Trzy światy Guliwera, film przyg. USA/GB, 1960 11.00 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 11.30 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 12.30 Dekoratornia, mag. 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial USA, 1998 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach, serial dok. GB, 2005 14.30 VIP, pr. rozr. 15.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki, mecz na żywo, Anwil Włocławek, Turów Zgorzelec 17.15 Obrońca, serial obycz. USA 18.15 Arabela, serial familijny; Czechosłowacja 18.55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, serial sens. 20.00 Komisarz Rex, serial krym. Niemcy/Austria 21.05 Nuklearna walizka, thriller sens. USA, 2000 23.05 Kuba Wojewódzki, talk show 00.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 00.45 Casino Night, pr. interaktywny 01.45 Drogówka, mag. 02.10 KINOmaniak, mag. 02.35 VIP, pr. rozr. 02.55 Neneh Cherry, koncert 03.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 04.10 V-max, mag. 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 416; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.4 - Gdzie jest moja mama; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Tęczowa bajeczka - Bajeczka o śnieżynkach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wokół wielkiej sceny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.16; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła Chrystusa Króla w Warszawie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15* - Ostatni kurs; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Biografie - Portret Janusza Gajosa 41'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Kiedyś tu się tkało.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 417; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.7 - Pole ryżowe (Le petit Roi Macius, La riziere da la colere ep. 7) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mój Dekalog - prof. Władysław Bartoszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sopot na bis - Sopot 2006 na bis - Perfect; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ksiądz, który pisał wiersze 29'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 W rytmie wiedeńskiego walca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Maryla Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 417; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.7 - Pole ryżowe (Le petit Roi Macius, La riziere da la colere ep. 7) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zaproszenie - Kiedyś tu się tkało.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15* - Ostatni kurs; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Biografie - Portret Janusza Gajosa 41'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.16; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc.5/7 Tajemnica czarnego futerału; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 6/7 Dzień bez cudów; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Rosja - Polska - 7x Moskwa 17'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Stasik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na życzenie Widzów - Rosja - Polska - Zagórz- przystanek końcowy 17'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Julia Ishakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Zaginiony horyzont (Lost Horizon) 127'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1937); reż.:Frank Capra; wyk.:Ronald Colman, Jane Wyatt, John Howard, Margo ., Thomas Mitchell, Edward Everett Horton, Isabel Warner; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - David Hicks kontra prezydent (President versus David Hicks) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); reż.:Curtis Levy; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Gala z okazji 40-lecia Jazz Forum - Simple Acoustic Trio; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Jazz Jamboree `97 - Ewa Bem pamięci Elli Fitzgerald; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Maciej Wojtyszko /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 14 bajek z królestwa Lailonii - O największej kłótni 17'; serial animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Kotecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Niedziela z ... Maciej Wojtyszko /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Świadkowie - Urodzona 20'; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Niedziela z ... Maciej Wojtyszko /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Powódź 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Bossak, Wacław Kaźmierczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Niedziela z ... Maciej Wojtyszko /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela z ... Maciej Wojtyszko /cz.5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Białe słońce pustyni (Beloye solntse pustyni) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1970); reż.:Władimir Motyl; wyk.:Anatoli Kuznetsov, Spartak Mishulin, Kakhi Kavsadze, Pavel Luspekayev; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Bez tytułu; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Willis Conover - czas jazzu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Duet Gary Burton i Chick Corea; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Alter Live Stream - Dreadsquad w Harendzie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Zaraz jass - "Miłość"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Łąka; widowisko poetyckie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocne - Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Złote lata 60 - Gwiazdy polskiego rocka - Tadeusz Nalepa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Spotkanie ze szpiegiem - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Ignacy Machowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Stanisław Mikulski Polska 1964 09:55 Trzy pory roku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Bui, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Don Duong, Diep Bui, Huu Duoc Nguyen USA/Wietnam 1999 11:50 Charlotte Gray - dramat wojenny reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Billy Crudup, Michael Gambon, James Fleet Niecmy/ Australia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 14:00 Rewanż - thriller reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lahne USA 1996 15:35 Między kobietami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Barbara Marten, Andrina Carroll, Andrew Dunn, Bruce Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:05 Przeboje i podboje - komedia romantyczna reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. John Cusack, Iben Hjejle, Jack Black, Todd Louiso USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ostatni seans Zawód pan młody - komedia reż. Jerry Rees, wyk. Kim Basinger, Alec Baldwin, Robert Loggia, Elisabeth Shue USA 1991 22:00 ale mocne! Więzy krwi - dramat sensacyjny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jesse Borrego, Benjamin Bratt, Damian Chapa, Enrique Castillo USA 1993 01:05 Hollywood Hong Kong - komediodramat reż. Fruit Chan, wyk. Xun Zhou, Glen Chin, You-Nam Wong, Sai Man Ho Hongkong/Francja/Japonia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 03:05 Historia kina: Skandynawia - film dokumentalny Canal + Film 07:00 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 08:30 Deser Ars Longa - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 11:30 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 13:10 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 14:40 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 16:25 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 17:55 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 20:00 Złote Globy 2007 - skrót 21:40 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:15 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 00:55 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 02:25 W czym mamy problem? - komedia kryminalna reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Matthew Lillard USA 1994 04:00 Paragraf 46 - film SF reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Tim Robbins, Togo Igawa, Nabil Elouhabi, Samantha Morton Wlk. Brytania 2003 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Reggina Calcio - US Palermo 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Chelsea Londyn 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Fulham Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur Londyn 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 19:00 Oasis w Manchesterze - koncert 20:05 Deser Braterstwo - film krótkometrażowy 20:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:00 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 01:00 Futbol amerykański NFL - finał National Football Conference 04:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:15 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 Canal + 07:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 08:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 10:00 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 11:45 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 13:35 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:05 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 15:40 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 17:15 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Premiera Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 21:45 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:40 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:45 Blady strach - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Cécile De France, Maiwenn Le Besco, Philippe Nahon, Franck Khalfoun Francja 2003 03:25 Bariera - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Henryk Bąk, Jan Nowicki, Joanna Szczerbic, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1966 04:50 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 9 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 05:20 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/24 USA 2004 06:00 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok skuterem śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skoki na desce w Wielkim Kanionie - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel pod Przełęczą Świętego Gotharda w Szwajcarii - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl Mike'a i Vinniego - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok skuterem śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skoki na desce w Wielkim Kanionie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel pod Przełęczą Świętego Gotharda w Szwajcarii - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Siła błyskawicy/Przekłuty język - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:00 Katastrofa stulecia - film dokumentalny 19:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Koparki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Skrajne zmęczenie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Bez śladu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Lynsey Quy - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Mick Hughes - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:00 Operacje plastyczne: Fantastyczny plastik - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 02:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy wydmowe - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 12:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) - slalom gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 13:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zakopanem 15:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 16:00 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 8. dzień 19:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 19:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 20:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 20:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar 21:00 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - finał 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Monte Carlo - 3. dzień 00:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 8. dzień 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 8. dzień HBO 06:30 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 08:00 Zaborcza miłość - thriller reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Johnathon Schaech, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 09:35 Widmo z głębin - thriller reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Adrian Paul, Mathew St. Patrick, Matt Battaglia, Catherine Dent USA 2005 11:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:40 Tajemnica wyspy skarbów - film familijny reż. Michael Hurst, wyk. Beth Allen, Nicko Vella, John Callen Nowa Zelandia 2004 13:05 Tylko nie miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Cary, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Isabel Rose, Cameron Bancroft, Alix Korey USA 2002 14:45 Kobieta-Kot - film sensacyjny reż. Pitof, wyk. Halle Berry, Benjamin Bratt, Sharon Stone, Lambert Wilson USA 2004 16:25 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 18:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 19:25 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 22:25 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 11 USA 2005 23:10 Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 00:00 Zaginione - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Cate Blanchett, Evan Rachel Wood, Jenna Boyd USA 2003 02:15 Pani Harris - dramat kryminalny reż. Phyllis Nagy, wyk. Annette Bening, Ben Kingsley, Frances Fisher, Lawrence O'Donnell USA 2005 03:50 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:20 Salon piękności - komedia reż. Bille Woodruff, wyk. Queen Latifah, Alicia Silverstone, Kevin Bacon, Andie MacDowell USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Wyjątkowo złe posunięcia w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 11:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 12:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV za kulisami: "Stars are Blind" Paris Hilton - jak się kręci teledyski 14:30 MTV za kulisami: "Ain't no other man" Christiny Aguilery - jak się kręci teledyski 15:00 MTV za kulisami: "Show stopper" Danity Kane - jak się kręci teledyski 15:30 MTV za kulisami: "Welcome to the Black Parade" My Chemical Romance - jak się kręci teledyski 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 MTV Making The Movie: Najlepsze z 2006 roku 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Najgorętsze modelki - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Zazdroszczę swojemu rodzeństwu - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Obciachowe imiona dzieci gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Triumf życia: Odwieczny wyścig zbrojeń - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:30 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:00 Psie profesje: Cass, Buddy i Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Psie profesje: Peewee, Zeke i Ozzy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew - serial dokumentalny 12:00 W świecie krokodyli: Inwazja toksycznych ropuch - serial dokumentalny 12:30 W świecie krokodyli: Wizyta w Ilanos - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Koty - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Za kulisami: Mistrzostwa FIFA - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Za kulisami: Rolling Stonesi w Rio - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:30 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Premiera Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin - film dokumentalny 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Chorwacji - finały 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz PZU AZS Olsztyn - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 11:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Seefeld (Austria) 12:00 Portugol - magazyn ligi portugalskiej 12:30 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Argentyna 14:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:25 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Brazylia - Polska 17:25 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - mecz Argentyna - Niemcy 19:15 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Seefeld (Austria) 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz 1/16 finału 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - AC Milan 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Ajax Amsterdam - FC Utrecht TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN 7 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:35 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 10:10 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 17/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 18/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 11:10 Miłosna hipnoza - komedia romantyczna reż. Willi Patterson, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Jenny Seagrove, Linford Christie, Ben Reynolds USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 13:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 13:15 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 14:05 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 16 ost. USA 2003 15:00 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 15:55 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 17:20 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 17:30 Policjantki z FBI - komedia reż. Dan Goldberg, wyk. Rebecca DeMornay, Mary Gross, Ken Marshall, Fred Dalton Thompson USA 1988 19:10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/13 Niemcy 1998 20:10 Wydział wewnętrzny - film sensacyjny reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. William Baldwin, Andy Garcia, Richard Gere, Nancy Travis USA 1990 22:30 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 3/23 reż. David Von Ancken, USA 2004 23:30 Być jak John Malkovich - komediodramat reż. Spike Jonze, wyk. John Cusack, Cameron Diaz, Catherine Keener, John Malkovich USA 1999 01:50 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 01:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Disney Channel 06:00 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 06:25 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 06:50 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 07:15 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 07:40 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 08:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:25 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 08:50 Lloyd w kosmosie - serial animowany 09:15 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 09:40 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 10:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:25 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 10:50 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 11:15 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 11:20 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 11:30 Nowe szaty króla 2 - film animowany 12:40 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Maggie Brzęczymucha - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Kopciuszek 2: Spełnione marzenia - film animowany 17:10 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 17:35 Lloyd w kosmosie - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 18:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 Robin Hood - film animowany 20:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 20:40 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:05 Filip z przyszło¶ci - serial komediowy 21:25 Chłopiec poznaje ¶wiat - serial obyczajowy 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie..., Ryś; zwierzęta 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 6; zwierzęta 07:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie, Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars"; zwierzęta 08:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 11; zwierzęta 08:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 12; zwierzęta 08:55 Ratując Grace, odc. 7; zwierzęta 09:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 51; zwierzęta 09:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom, odc. 52; zwierzęta 10:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt, odc. 3; zwierzęta 10:30 Zwierzęce urwisy, odc. 3; zwierzęta 11:00 Dobry pies, odc. 3; zwierzęta 11:30 Niezwykłe zdolności naszych ulubieńców, Niesamowite podróże; zwierzęta 12:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie, odc. 3; zwierzęta 12:30 Życie w siodle, odc. 3; zwierzęta 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 6; zwierzęta 13:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie, Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars"; zwierzęta 14:00 Lot do domu; zwierzęta 15:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 11; zwierzęta 15:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 12; zwierzęta 15:55 Ratując Grace, odc. 7; zwierzęta 16:00 Dorastanie..., Ryś; zwierzęta 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami, odc. 6; zwierzęta 18:00 Wyprawy Corwina, Garb wielbłąda; zwierzęta 19:00 Tygrysie oko; zwierzęta 20:00 Król koali; zwierzęta 21:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania, odc. 1; zwierzęta 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania, odc. 2; zwierzęta 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami, odc. 6; zwierzęta 00:00 Pasożyty zjadają nas żywcem; zwierzęta 01:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 11; zwierzęta 01:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 12; zwierzęta 01:55 Ratując Grace, odc. 7; zwierzęta 02:00 Wyprawy Corwina, Garb wielbłąda; zwierzęta 03:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 6; zwierzęta 03:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie, Na planie filmu "The Curse of the Templars"; zwierzęta 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami, odc. 6; zwierzęta 05:00 Dorastanie..., Ryś; zwierzęta AXN 06:00 Amatorzy przygód, Secret of the Sand, odc. 11; serial przygodowy USA 2003 07:00 Amatorzy przygód, The Angel of St. Edmunds, odc. 12; serial przygodowy USA 2003; wyk: Michael Biehn, Karen Cliche 08:00 Wyścig, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 09:00 Wyścig, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 10:00 Wyścig, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 11:00 Amatorzy przygód, Secret of the Sand, odc. 11; serial przygodowy USA 2003 12:00 Amatorzy przygód, The Angel of St. Edmunds, odc. 12; serial przygodowy USA 2003; wyk: Michael Biehn, Karen Cliche 13:00 Robinsonowie - Tajlandia, Sleeping with the Enemy, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 14:00 Robinsonowie - Tajlandia, Desperate Measures, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 15:00 Jesteśmy snem; film sf Kanada / USA 2002; reż.: Philip Haas; wyk: James Caan, Lukas Haas 17:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, This Slide of Paradise, odc. 25; serial sf USA 1997; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach, Showdown, odc. 4; serial sensacyjny USA 2000; wyk: Lucky Vanous, G. Gordon Liddy 19:00 Szczury wodne, Silent Running, odc. 44; serial sensacyjny Australia 1996-2001; wyk: Colin Friels, Peter Bensley 20:00 Jericho, odc. 7; serial sf USA 2006; wyk: Skeet Ulrich, Ashley Scott 21:00 Bez pardonu, odc. 3; serial kryminalny USA 2004; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Sean Patrick Thomas 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, Under Suspicion, odc. 6; serial kryminalny USA 2005; wyk: David Caruso, Emily Procter 23:00 Zabójcze umysły, The Tribe, odc. 16; serial kryminalny USA 2006; wyk: Mandy Patinkin, Thomas Gibson 00:00 Niewiarygodny świat Ripleya, odc. 21; serial dokumentalny USA 2000; reż.: Paul Nichols 01:00 Jericho, odc. 7; serial sf USA 2006; wyk: Skeet Ulrich, Ashley Scott 02:00 Bez pardonu, odc. 3; serial kryminalny USA 2004; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Sean Patrick Thomas 03:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, Under Suspicion, odc. 6; serial kryminalny USA 2005; wyk: David Caruso, Emily Procter Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce, Dlaczego budowano piramidy?; serial dokumentalny 09:55 Niewyjaśnione historie, Roswell; serial dokumentalny 10:50 Życie za murem, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny 11:45 Pola bitew, Zachodnia ściana, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 12:40 Odbudować przeszłość, Do broni; serial dokumentalny 13:10 Odbudować przeszłość, Nie, jestem Spartakusem; serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów, Widmo rybaka; serial dokumentalny 14:05 Życie za murem, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce, Dlaczego budowano piramidy?; serial dokumentalny 15:55 Niewyjaśnione historie, Roswell; serial dokumentalny 16:50 Życie za murem, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny 17:45 Pola bitew, Zachodnia ściana, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 18:40 Odbudować przeszłość, Do broni; serial dokumentalny 19:10 Odbudować przeszłość, Nie, jestem Spartakusem; serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów, Widmo rybaka; serial dokumentalny 20:05 Życie za murem, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce, Dlaczego budowano piramidy?; serial dokumentalny 21:55 Niewyjaśnione historie, Roswell; serial dokumentalny 22:50 Życie za murem, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny 23:45 Pola bitew, Zachodnia ściana, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 00:40 Odbudować przeszłość, Do broni; serial dokumentalny 01:10 Odbudować przeszłość, Nie, jestem Spartakusem; serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów, Widmo rybaka; serial dokumentalny 02:05 Życie za murem, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Discovery Science 09:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 09:55 Wszechświat, Planety; nauka 10:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 11:10 95 światów; film dokumentalny 12:00 Niesamowite maszyny, Lot na miarę XXI wieku; serial dokumentalny 12:50 Start, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 13:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 14:10 Krytycznym okiem, Legendy i mity; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 15:55 Wszechświat, Planety; nauka 16:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 17:10 95 światów; film dokumentalny 18:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny 18:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny 18:50 Najlepsze samochody, Panard; serial dokumentalny 19:15 Najlepsze samochody, BMW; serial dokumentalny 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 20:10 Jurassica, Kraina zapomniana przez czas; nauka 21:00 Megadrapieżniki; film dokumentalny 21:55 Słoneczne imperium, Wędrówki w kosmosie; serial dokumentalny 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 23:10 Mars na Ziemi, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny 00:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny 00:50 Najlepsze samochody, Panard; serial dokumentalny 01:15 Najlepsze samochody, BMW; serial dokumentalny 01:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 02:10 Jurassica, Kraina zapomniana przez czas; nauka 03:00 Megadrapieżniki; film dokumentalny 03:55 Słoneczne imperium, Wędrówki w kosmosie; serial dokumentalny 04:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 05:10 Mars na Ziemi, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 06:00 Niesamowite maszyny, Lot na miarę XXI wieku; serial dokumentalny 06:50 Start, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 07:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 08:10 Krytycznym okiem, Legendy i mity; serial dokumentalny Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Królowie koktajli, Helsinki; film dokumentalny 09:30 Weekendy z VIP - ami, Hongkong - Karen Mok; serial dokumentalny 09:55 Wyszukane smaki, Chiny - miliard smakoszy; państwa i ludzie 10:25 Hotele dla dwojga, Sydney; serial dokumentalny 10:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 11:45 Śnieżny patrol, Garmisch; przyroda i podróże. dokumentacja 12:10 Śnieżny patrol, St Anton; przyroda i podróże. dokumentacja 12:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania, Tybet; państwa i ludzie 13:35 Luksusowe rezydencje, Im większe tym lepsze; film dokumentalny 14:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą, Westport - Irlandia; serial dokumentalny 15:00 Królowie koktajli, Helsinki; film dokumentalny 15:30 Weekendy z VIP - ami, Hongkong - Karen Mok; serial dokumentalny 15:55 Wyszukane smaki, Chiny - miliard smakoszy; państwa i ludzie 16:25 Hotele dla dwojga, Sydney; serial dokumentalny 16:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny 17:45 Śnieżny patrol, Garmisch; przyroda i podróże. dokumentacja 18:10 Śnieżny patrol, St Anton; przyroda i podróże. dokumentacja 18:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania, Tybet; państwa i ludzie 19:35 Luksusowe rezydencje, Im większe tym lepsze; film dokumentalny 20:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą, Westport - Irlandia; serial dokumentalny 21:00 Nowi odkrywcy, Morze Moluckie; państwa i ludzie 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, Francja, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje, Dążenie do perfekcji; film dokumentalny 22:50 Przygoda z golfem, Południowa Anglia; państwa i ludzie 23:15 Przygoda z golfem, Kalifornia; państwa i ludzie 23:45 Przygody w dżungli, Podwodne niespodzianki; serial dokumentalny 00:10 Wielkie łowienie - czyli zarzuć wędkę, Norwegia / Dorsz; przyroda i podróże. dokumentacja 00:40 Lonely planet: Wielkie miasta, Hongkong; portret miasta 01:35 Nad brzegiem morza, Argentyna; państwa i ludzie 02:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Hallmark 06:00 Dotrzymana obietnica; film biograficzny USA 1994; reż.: Charles Jarrott; wyk: Monica Keena, Sonja Lanzener 08:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu; film fantastyczny USA / Niemcy 2000; reż.: Michael Tuchner; wyk: Joan Plowright, Cherie Lunghi 10:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi, odc. 1; film sf USA 1999; reż.: George Miller; wyk: Treat Williams, Jeremy London 12:00 Potyczki Amy, odc. 54; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Kevin Dowling; wyk: Amy Brenneman, Tyne Daly 13:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu; film fantastyczny USA / Niemcy 2000; reż.: Michael Tuchner; wyk: Joan Plowright, Cherie Lunghi 15:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 70; serial obyczajowy Australia 2003; reż.: Donald Crombie, Ian Gilmour, Robert Klenner; wyk: Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell 16:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi, odc. 1; film sf USA 1999; reż.: George Miller; wyk: Treat Williams, Jeremy London 18:00 Potyczki Amy, odc. 54; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Kevin Dowling; wyk: Amy Brenneman, Tyne Daly 19:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 70; serial obyczajowy Australia 2003; reż.: Donald Crombie, Ian Gilmour, Robert Klenner; wyk: Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell 20:00 McBride: Przerwana terapia; dramat kryminalny USA 2005; reż.: John Larroquette; wyk: John Larroquette, Marta DuBois 22:00 Julia wraca do domu; melodramat Niemcy / Kanada/Polska 2002; reż.: Agnieszka Holland; wyk: Miranda Otto, William Fichtner 00:00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny, odc. 2; miniserial Kanada / USA 1999; reż.: Michel Poulette; wyk: Martin Landau, Edward James Olmos 02:00 McBride: Przerwana terapia; dramat kryminalny USA 2005; reż.: John Larroquette; wyk: John Larroquette, Marta DuBois 04:00 Dotrzymana obietnica; film biograficzny USA 1994; reż.: Charles Jarrott; wyk: Monica Keena, Sonja Lanzener Kino Polska 07:45 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat: Bumerang; film krótkometrażowy; reż.: Marcin Ziębiński; wyk: Wojciech Malajkat, Andrzej Krukowski 08:05 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Wojciech Malajkat: Pani Twardowska; film animowany Polska 1955; reż.: Lechosław Marszałek 08:25 Bajki: Proszę słonia, Kość słoniowa, odc. 6; serial animowany Polska 1968; reż.: Ryszard Slapczyński 08:35 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła, Pierwsze sukcesy, odc. 6; serial animowany Polska 1970; reż.: Ryszard Slapczyński 08:45 Bajki: Podróże w czasie, Piraci, odc. 6; serial animowany Polska 1966; reż.: Zofia Oraczewska 09:05 Rodzina do kina: ESD; film dla młodzieży Polska 1986; reż.: Anna Sokołowska; wyk: Elżbieta Helman, Alicja Wojtkowiak 10:45 Rodzina do kina: Komiks; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1976; reż.: Krzysztof Nowak; wyk: Aleksander Bielawski, Witold Błażejowski 10:55 Rodzina do kina: Nowy Robin Hood; film animowany Polska 1983; reż.: Alina Maliszewska 11:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Hydrozagadka; komedia Polska 1970; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Roman Kłosowski, Józef Nowak 12:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Opera nr 23; film animowany Polska 1985; reż.: Bogdan Nowicki 12:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Superman; film animowany Polska 1984; reż.: Wiesław Winek 13:10 Seans w iluzjonie: Druga młodość; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1938; reż.: Michał Waszyński; wyk: Maria Gorczyńska, Kazimierz Junosza - Stępowski 14:40 Seans w iluzjonie: Kwiat; film animowany Polska 1973; reż.: Zdzisław Kudła 14:45 Seans w iluzjonie: Ad acta; film animowany Polska 1985; reż.: Krzysztof Raynoch 15:00 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: Wypowiedź: Janusz Zaorski; wypowiedź 15:15 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: Matka królów; dramat społeczny Polska 1982; reż.: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Magda Teresa Wójcik, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz 17:10 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: Król; film dokumentalny Polska 1974 17:20 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: Anabioza; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2003; reż.: Maciej Majchrzak 17:25 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: El Port; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2005; reż.: Maria Zbąska; wyk: Agnieszka Mazurek, Piotr Bujnowski 17:35 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: Kolejny dzień; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2005; reż.: Grzegorz Korczak 17:45 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski: Na ziemi; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2002; reż.: Grzegorz Korczak 18:00 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Konrad Szołajski: Wypowiedź: Konrad Szołajski; wypowiedź 18:10 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Konrad Szołajski: Człowiek z...; komedia Polska 1993; reż.: Konrad Szołajski; wyk: Agata Kulesza, Sławomir Pacek 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie, odc. 80; magazyn filmowy 20:20 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Wypowiedź: Sławomir Idziak; rozmowa 20:30 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Nauka latania; film psychologiczny Polska 1978; reż.: Sławomir Idziak; wyk: Tomasz Hudziec, Hanna Bieluszko 22:00 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Wagary; film krótkometrażowy Polska 1967; reż.: Jacek Butrymowicz; wyk: Andrzej Berestowski, Krzysztof Geiger 22:30 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Pamięć; film dokumentalny Polska 2003 22:35 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Pilot station; film dokumentalny Polska 1965 22:40 Seans: Kamera na reżysera - Sławomir Idziak: Powiedz coś; film krótkometrażowy Polska 2004; reż.: Dominika Montean 23:05 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Janusz Zakrzeński: Wypowiedź: Janusz Zakrzeński; rozmowa 23:10 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Janusz Zakrzeński: Epizod Berlin - West; film psychologiczny Polska 1986; reż.: Mieczysław Waśkowski; wyk: Janusz Zakrzeński, Ewa Szykulska 00:50 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Janusz Zakrzeński: Absolwent; film dokumentalny Polska 1986 01:20 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Violetta Villas: Sny i marzenia; film obyczajowy Polska 1983; reż.: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Alfred Freudenheim, Janusz Kłosiński 06:05 Portrety: Marzenia są ciekawsze, odc. 1; film dokumentalny Polska 1988 06:45 Portrety: Marzenia są ciekawsze, odc. 2; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 07:20 Portrety: Marzenia są ciekawsze, odc. 3; film dokumentalny Polska 1998 VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits, Hity dekady; magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Smooth wake up, Pobudka z VH1; magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś, Przekrój twórczości artystów; magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Smells like 90‘s, Przeboje ery grunge‘u; magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VH1 Hits, Hity dekady; magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VH1 Soul, Teledyski soul i r&b; magazyn muzyczny 14:30 Data Videos, Teledyski z opisem; sztuka video 15:00 Moja muzyka, Ulubione klipy artystów; magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VH1 New, Najnowsze teledyski; magazyn muzyczny 16:30 VH1 Hits, Hity dekady; magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Unplugged, Ricky Martin; koncert 18:00 Diary of Ricky Martin, Pamiętniki wokalisty; muzyka. dokument 18:30 Za kulisami teledysku, "Jaleo" Ricky‘ego Martina; muzyka. dokument 19:00 Rock Show; magazyn muzyczny 19:30 VH1 Rocks, Klipy rockowe; magazyn muzyczny 20:00 VH1 Greatest Hits; magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Monografia, Twórczość artysty w pigułce; muzyka. dokument 22:00 VH1 Prezentuje, Gdy "Playboy" rządził światem; muzyka. dokument 23:00 VH1 Amour, Miłosne hity; magazyn muzyczny 00:00 VH1 Hits, Hity dekady; magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout, Teledyski dla nocnych marków; magazyn muzyczny Polsat 2 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 351; program publicystyczny 09:25 Post Scriptum, odc. 68; magazyn kulturalny 09:40 Post Scriptum, odc. 69; magazyn kulturalny 09:55 Post Scriptum, odc. 70; magazyn kulturalny 10:10 Rodzina zastępcza plus, Forma jest treścią, odc. 243; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Nowak; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski 10:55 Pensjonat pod Różą, Wczesna miłość, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała 11:45 Wydarzenia 12:15 Daleko od noszy, Żywy test, odc. 92; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Krzysztof Jaroszyński; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 12:40 Co z tą Polską?, odc. 95; program publicystyczny 13:20 Dekoratornia, odc. 66; dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2006; reż.: Elżbieta Kuźniacka 13:45 Magazyn sportowy 16:25 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża, odc. 49; magazyn kulinarny 16:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 351; program publicystyczny 17:10 Post Scriptum, odc. 68; magazyn kulturalny 17:25 Post Scriptum, odc. 69; magazyn kulturalny 17:40 Post Scriptum, odc. 70; magazyn kulturalny 17:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus, Forma jest treścią, odc. 243; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Nowak; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski 18:40 Pensjonat pod Różą, Wczesna miłość, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Daleko od noszy, Żywy test, odc. 92; serial komediowy Polska 2006; reż.: Krzysztof Jaroszyński; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Paweł Wawrzecki 20:30 Co z tą Polską?, odc. 95; program publicystyczny 21:15 Dekoratornia, odc. 66; dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2006; reż.: Elżbieta Kuźniacka 21:45 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Doniesienia medyczne, odc. 141; magazyn medyczny 01:00 Samo życie, odc. 766; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 01:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 351; program publicystyczny 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 149; teleturniej 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 134; program dokumentalny 04:10 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 415; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 04:40 Interwencja, odc. 794; magazyn reporterów 05:00 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża, odc. 50; magazyn kulinarny 05:30 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, Pora na plantatora, odc. 14; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk: Anna Powierza, Waldemar Błaszczyk 06:15 Magazyn sportowy Polonia 1 06:35 Królewna Śnieżka; film animowany 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza; film animowany 07:20 Świat cyrku 08:10 Top shop; program reklamowy 17:00 Ukryta kamera, odc. 3; real tv 17:30 Grunt to rodzinka; serial komediowy 18:00 Bank samotnych serc; magazyn 18:10 Noc w operze; komedia USA 1935; reż.: Sam Wood; wyk: Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx 19:50 Baseballista; film animowany 20:20 Modi - życie Amadeo Modiglianiego, odc. 2; film biograficzny Włochy 1990; reż.: Franco Brogi Taviani; wyk: Richard Berry, Elide Melli 22:00 Jeden z dziesięciu, odc. 24; serial obyczajowy USA 1988-1992; wyk: O.J. Simpson, Prince Hughes 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka; erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki; erotyka 23:35 Maksymalne perwersje; erotyka 23:40 News; erotyka 23:45 Night Shop; erotyka 23:55 Amore TV; erotyka 00:10 6 na 9; erotyka 00:30 Kasia i Ania; erotyka 00:45 Reflex; erotyka 00:55 Erotyczna giełda; erotyka 01:05 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl; erotyka 01:15 Foki Ewa; erotyka 01:30 Zaniedbana Mężatka; erotyka 01:50 Night Shop; erotyka 02:00 Polskie foki; erotyka 02:15 Night Shop; erotyka 02:30 Oferty towarzyskie; erotyka 02:45 Sex Hotel; erotyka 03:00 Night Shop; erotyka Zone Romantica 06:00 Weekend Gold: Polowanie na milionera, odc. 66; telenowela Wenezuela / Peru 2001; reż.: Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega; wyk: Diego Bertie, Fabiola Colmenares 07:00 Weekend Gold: Polowanie na milionera, odc. 67; telenowela Wenezuela / Peru 2001; reż.: Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega; wyk: Diego Bertie, Fabiola Colmenares 08:00 Movie: Szansa na sukces; dramat miłosny Argentyna 2003; reż.: Tomas Yankelevich; wyk: Lissa Vera, Lourdes Fernandez 10:00 Special: Wywiady z gwiazdami, Natalia Streignard i Victor Camara, odc. 2; wywiad 10:35 First Kiss: W pogoni za szczęściem, odc. 2; telenowela Australia 2002; wyk: Claudia Carvan, Spencer McLaren 11:30 Movie: Szansa na sukces; dramat miłosny Argentyna 2003; reż.: Tomas Yankelevich; wyk: Lissa Vera, Lourdes Fernandez 13:25 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż, odc. 2; telenowela USA 2006; reż.: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman; wyk: Michel Brown, Andres Velasco 14:20 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż, odc. 3; telenowela USA 2006; reż.: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman; wyk: Michel Brown, Andres Velasco 15:15 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż, odc. 4; telenowela USA 2006; reż.: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman; wyk: Michel Brown, Andres Velasco 16:10 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż, odc. 5; telenowela USA 2006; reż.: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman; wyk: Michel Brown, Andres Velasco 17:05 Premiere: Miłość na sprzedaż, odc. 6; telenowela USA 2006; reż.: Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman; wyk: Michel Brown, Andres Velasco 18:00 Latino Nights: Mundoshow International, odc. 7; państwa i ludzie 19:00 Latino Nights: Przez żołądek do zdrowia, Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia, odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny 19:30 Latino Nights: Przez żołądek do zdrowia, Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia, odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Latino Nights: Akademia gwiazd, odc. 23 22:00 Latino Nights: Anita, odc. 15; telenowela Brazylia 2001; reż.: Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini; wyk: Mel Lisboa, Helena Ranaldi 23:00 Latino Nights: Anita, odc. 16; telenowela Brazylia 2001; reż.: Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini; wyk: Mel Lisboa, Helena Ranaldi 00:00 Latino Nights: Niewierni, odc. 3; telenowela Argentyna 2003; reż.: Enrique Estevanez; wyk: Luis Brandoni, Valentina Bassi 01:00 Movie: Szansa na sukces; dramat miłosny Argentyna 2003; reż.: Tomas Yankelevich; wyk: Lissa Vera, Lourdes Fernandez 02:40 Latino Nights: Akademia gwiazd, odc. 22 04:20 Latino Nights: Akademia gwiazd, odc. 23 TeDe 06:40 Komentarze, opinie, wydarzenia; program publicystyczny 06:45 Informacje studenckie; magazyn informacyjny 07:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska; program publicystyczny 07:45 Temat dnia; program publicystyczny 13:00 Sportowy przegląd tygodnia; wiadomości sportowe 13:40 Czas dla Wrocławia; program publicystyczny Tele 5 07:05 Prognoza pogody 07:10 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki; magazyn sportowy 07:35 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 09:10 Voltron - trzeci wymiar, odc. 14; serial animowany USA 1998 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Conan, odc. 20; serial przygodowy USA / Niemcy 1997; reż.: Charles Bail; wyk: Ralf Moeller, Danny Woodburn 10:45 Łowca, odc. 16; serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001; wyk: Adrian Paul, Amy Price - Francis 11:45 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 12:15 Akwanauci, odc. 44; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 12:45 Buon appetito!; magazyn kulinarny 13:15 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:30 Tylko Ciebie pragnę; komedia romantyczna Francja / USA 1990; reż.: Tom Clegg; wyk: Rob Lowe, Jennifer Grey 15:15 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne; program publicystyczny 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Conan, odc. 15; serial przygodowy USA / Niemcy 1997; reż.: Charles Bail; wyk: Ralf Moeller, Danny Woodburn 17:15 Czarujący drań; komedia Francja / USA 1990; reż.: Baz Taylor; wyk: Judge Reinhold, Casey Siemaszko 19:00 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 20; serial kryminalny USA 1996; wyk: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Niefortunny zwrot akcji; komedia Kanada / USA 1990; reż.: Jim Purdy; wyk: Stephen Ouimette, Alberta Watson 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Nakaz milczenia; dramat kryminalny USA 1987; reż.: Peter Levin; wyk: Peter Coyote, Dabney Coleman 23:50 Czynnik PSI, odc. 71; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich 00:50 Figle wyobraźni II; film erotyczny USA 2001; reż.: Bradford Hill; wyk: Jane Hamilton, Rachel Chandler 02:25 Rybia nocka; program przyrodniczy 05:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 81; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku